ItaDei :BANG:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: Deidara is a terrorist, and one day, when he comes back home, he finds his worst enemy in his room... on his bed. Uchiha Itachi is, no doubt, the best cop you'll ever find. Deidara's POV.


**ItaDei - BANG**

I walked into my apartment, locking the door and throwing my things to a corner, discarding my shirt as I walked into the bathroom. I didn't bother to close the door, I lived alone and my windows were closed. Undressing, I turned on the shower and sighed, wincing as some of the water fell onto my newly hurt shoulder.

Relaxing into the warm water, I smiled, remembering what happened today. We managed to destroy an enormous building, with my beautiful art. I had watched as it fell, so beautiful, all the glass shattering… the only problem is that I was hit by one piece of glass, a big one. It just made a cut on my shoulder, but it still stung.

At least work was done. I had only one worry, only one person who was working on my particular case. They didn't know my appearance yet, none of them did, unfortunately. I wanted them to know, but with that guy after me…

His name was Uchiha Itachi, a real pain, following my art all over and trying to find me. But even if he was such a terrible pain, and so annoying… hell, he was so hot! If he weren't trying to put me behind bars I'd definitely try something with him. And yes, I'm gay, and I adore men like him… were there any like him? Maybe not, he seemed so special…

Shaking my head, I turned off the water, grabbing my towel and drying myself, and my hair. Sighing, I stepped out of the bathroom, and into my room… and I could have just fainted. On my bed, lying down in an awesome sexy pose was him, Uchiha Itachi, the man who fucked my life up, and literally fucked my dreams. I was afraid, exited and… hell, I was almost turned on by this.

"Iwa Deidara, bomber, commonly known as Bang." He started, licking his lips and making me shiver. "I have a deal… I won't put you in prison…" My eyes followed his hands, which caressed the bulge in his pants. Oh my, it was… huge. "… If you let me show you that I also can bang… very well." I could have dropped dead. It was dangerous to accept, but when he started removing his shirt, I licked my lips and nodded.

Stepping closer, I felt myself getting hard. When I was close enough, he pulled me down onto the bed and kissed me, making me feel as if I were in heaven. He tasted so good… I moaned into his mouth, letting my towel slide from around my waist and drop onto the floor. I didn't mind. Not now.

The kiss was broken, and soon I found myself pinned under him, his eyes scanning every part of my body. Then, his hands rand down my chest and made me moan again, before sliding down my sides and over my ass. Just the thought of what he'd do to me made me feel as if I were empty at the moment.

"You gave in so easily…" He bit my neck, sucking at the skin, sending small shivers down my spine. Unconsciously, my hands worked their way down, undoing his belt and pulling it off, watching as he helped by sliding his pants and boxers down. I felt my mouth water, that dick of his was so huge, so beautiful… I wanted to touch and taste it so badly. "If you could look at your face… just the expression of a hungry slut…" I would have growled, but his tone of voice and him letting me go down so my face was leveled with his cock made me hold back from doing so.

Instead, I let my tongue show, licking over the big cock head, moaning as I tasted him there too. It was the best I'd ever had, in size and taste, not to mention his beauty. Without a moment of hesitation, I took what I could of the huge member into my mouth. Sucking, licking, hollowing my cheeks, tasting that wonderful dick that would feel just perfect deep in my ass, I heard a small, low moan coming from him.

His hand tangled in my blond hair, making me moan around his cock. Another moan was heard from him, and I was pulled up. Licking my lips, my eyes met his own hungry gaze. He claimed my lips with his own, once again entering my mouth with that wonderful tongue, as his hands caressed and squeezed my ass, one finger teasing over my entrance, making me shudder and moan softly.

"You'll look so good impaled on my big, thick dick… Imagine me thrusting in and out of your tight ass…" He whispered in my ear, so dirty, so sensual, so… I felt his hand leaving my ass, and heard a bottle opening. I was laid down on the bed, watching as he spread some lube on his fingers. I parted my lips, taking in the air I needed to survive all this. I had had sex before, I had been taken before, and people dirty talked to me before, too… but something about him, about all this, it just suffocated me in a sea of pleasure and want.

Itachi thrust one of his fingers into me, and I just moaned. I heard him chuckle, and felt another finger stretching me. Relaxing my muscles, I let out another soft moan, as he thrust his fingers in and out, and searched and bent them around, looking for my prostate.

Letting out a loud moan, I informed him he had found it. God, it felt so damn good. And that was because he was using only his very skilled fingers; I knew that if he was that skilled with his cock, in the end of this I'd be a moaning, sweating and probably screaming puddle of pleasure.

When a third finger entered, I couldn't help but part my legs more, looking at him with lust-filled eyes as I moaned once more, trying not to scream in pleasure. He was too good with this. The sensation of those fingers rubbing my prostate while he leaned down to lick my nipples just made me let out the loudest moan until now, and I was almost sure my neighbors heard that.

Then, his fingers were gone, and I felt empty again. If weren't busy moaning over what he was doing to my nipples, I probably would have whimpered. When he did pull away from the now erect buds on my chest, I felt a hand on my erection, and he started pumping it. Feeling all the pleasure returning, I moaned, and he muffled my next sounds with a kiss.

I kissed back hungrily, this time exploring his mouth as well. He looked into my eyes, making me moan softly, reaching up to run my hands through his silky hair. I was blushing, faintly, but blushing. Pulling back, he smiled and positioned himself at my entrance, and I could feel the tip of his huge dick there.

Wrapping my arms around him, I nodded, groaning in pain when he entered. It was really big, but he had actually prepared me well, so it wasn't so bad. I'd had worse pains down there before, and I had just now started getting used to it being inside me. I was thankful for his consideration of not moving immediately, but giving me some time to adjust. When I let out a pleasured sigh, almost a moan, he slowly pulled out, and thrust in again. That made me cry out in pleasure; he managed to hit my prostate with the first thrust.

I clung to him, not even noticing at first, as he moved in and out of my ass, stretching me to the limit and making me moan and scream, just as I predicted. The pleasure was coming in gigantic waves, one after the other, making rational thought leave me. At the moment, all I had was this man, this wonderful sex god, and his cock that was deep inside me.

I cried out once more, near my limit, when he pulled out and smirked. I whimpered, looking up at him with pleading eyes and parting my legs more, inviting him back in, begging him to continue. Instead of just thrusting in, he turned me around, making me kneel and bend over. I moaned, just thinking of the view he would have now. Another moan followed as the huge dick entered my ass again, and he started thrusting in and out, once again aiming for my prostate.

I just knew this wouldn't last much longer, not for me. He hadn't touched my cock since the time he thrust into me and we actually started, but I felt so close, and so much closer each time he slammed into me, I just wouldn't need it. I would cum from just that phallus being deep inside me.

Soon enough, I clung tightly to the sheets beneath me and felt that heat boiling up, as I spilled my seed onto the bed and cried out his name. I was panting hard, and it took just a few more thrusts for him to finish inside me, making me moan again from the hot substance hitting my prostate and heating up my insides.

I let out a small whimper as he pulled out, but then I had a reason to blush. He pulled me close, almost possessively, and kissed my forehead. I wasn't used to such affection… this guy was supposed to chase me, lock me up or even kill me, but we had sex and now he was acting all caring…

"I was right…" Itachi licked over my lips, smirking. "You are the best uke I've ever had." His arms held me there, and I couldn't help but smile softly. "I'm going to keep you with me, Deidara…"

"… B-but… you're a cop… I'm a terrorist." I protested, knowing something would end up wrong. Even so, the way he said that… I wanted to stay with him, too.

"Just relax and sleep." Why can't I stop obeying him? Damn sex god Uchiha powers, or something. Kissing him once more, I slowly fell asleep, remembering only the feeling of warm blankets covering us before I drifted off.


End file.
